The present invention relates in general to nanometer-level structures and their fabrication. More specifically, the present invention relates to structures and methods of placing carbon nanotubes (CNTs) on a substrate.
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are promising candidates for many different applications such as sensors, supercapacitors, transparent electrodes, optoelectronics, and digital logic. To make any high-performance electronic device, one needs to precisely place the nanostructure over large areas.